Many individuals, either due to advanced age or illness, are unable to control or restrain the natural discharge of waste material. Individuals who are incontinent with respect to liquid waste normally utilize an incontinent garment in the form of a brief or the like which has a pocket therein. Into the pocket is inserted a disposable moisture-absorbent pad which can be changed as necessary. The garment itself is normally washable, such that it can be used repeatedly. Individuals who are incontinent with respect to solid waste material normally have to utilize an adult version of a diaper which is fitted to their body contours and will contain excreted solid waste material.
In both cases, the garment or diaper may be a source of embarrassment to the adult individual because of the stigma involved in wearing such garments. Thus, while the use of such garments is intended to permit the incontinent individual to lead as normal a life as possible, the wearing of an incontinent garment or diaper may itself restrict some of the activities in which the individual would like to participate.
In addition, with respect to both incontinence garments which accept a removable pad and adult diapers, it is necessary that the garment or diaper be correctly fitted to the contours of the body of the individual. In particular, it is necessary that the garment or diaper fit snuggly around the waist and hips of the wearer in order to look and function properly. Accordingly, such garments and diapers have been provided, either in individual sizes to suit various sized individuals, or in a single size which is adjustable by means of elastic waistbands, snaps, or size adjusting adhesive tabs or the like to permit the individual the necessary adjustability.
While there are incontinence garments fabricated for use by individuals who cannot control liquid waste and other types of incontinence garments designed for use by individuals who cannot control solid waste, there are few garments which are comfortable and easy to change. The garments designed for use to absorb liquid waste are normally highly moisture-absorbent, but are incapable of effectively encapsulating solid waste.